The Mortal Hero
by moltake226
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to enter your favorite book? I have and this is what I think would happen if i did. NOT OP OR KNOW IT ALL. No pairing aside from canon... for now.


**Moltake here, and yes I know I still have another story but this one has been in my head for about a month now and I really want to see if it can go somewhere. There is some self-insert but nothing OP or like the MC (Main Character) already knowing what's going to happen. I really want to write this cause part of this chapter is actually how I feel sometimes. Hope you guys enjoy, and after this I will work on TAW**

"hello/HELLO" normal/yelling

_'hi'_ thinking

**"Hello"** Angry god

_**'hi'**_ God thinking

**(Hi)** Author Note

* * *

Fire… blood… destruction… a roar of what sounded like a wolf or dog of some kind. This is what I woke up to wondering what the hell had happened. I looked and saw a massive… something run past me. I tried to figure out what it was but I couldn't remember. I tried to get up but felt only pain. I looked down to see a large cut on my chest. I looked around and saw 5 bodies, that's when it all came back to me.

* * *

*** Flashback Several hours ago***

I sat in my room and contemplated about everything that had happened and changed so far in my life. And I came right to the beginning of what my life was like.

Bored. This is what my life was like day in and day out. I went to school learned a bunch of boring crap that people say I need to know in order to be successful in life, went home and read books online usually fiction, eat and drink in between, do homework, and go to bed. That's basically my routine. Except for weekends, for those I skip the school bit but that's it. More than anything else, the one punishment my parents can use that actually works is to take away my internet access. I feel the constant need to read fiction. When my parents tried having me read non-fiction, I tried but it just never really caught on. Nothing could compare to fiction for me.

Though sometimes when I watched the news, I would find that a mixture of incredulity and annoyance would keep me watching it for hours. I always found it odd that I saw things that no one else did. Never thought much into it cause the few times I tried, I got massive headaches for my troubles. The last time though I swore I heard a voice say, "Not yet… too… soon… must…wait." After that I gave up and waited like the voice said.

We moved sometime after that, my dad got a job in Indiana and there was no way my dad could commute from our place in Connecticut. That's when things got weird, I started to see creatures, creatures that resembled something of legend but I could never remember. When I started school, something compelled me to take Greek Mythology, that's when I understood what it was I was seeing. I understood that somehow these monsters where real. I asked my parents, and they laughed thought I was joking and ignored me. Realization hit me again that I was the only one who could see these beasts, these… monsters. So I did the only thing I could do, well after having a panic attack, I prepared.

I went to a dojo and visited the schools weight room whenever I could. I took up fencing first but learned it wasn't for me. Then the teacher put a boken in my hand and that came naturally to me. He gave me one on one training and after 6 months entered me in a tournament. My parents, of course, were worried for me but I told them I would be fine. I came second, with a few bruises, but they were still very proud all the same as was my teacher. I continued to further my training and, after 8 months, I was on par with my teacher.

I didn't stop going to the weight room either. I trained for 3 months until a teacher noticed me and inquired about me. After a little chatting, he helped me out by giving me a training regimen. I wasn't going for Mr. Muscle but I wanted to have good endurance and strength. After a while he kicked things up by pitting me against other people from various sports like track and wresting. I wasn't great at either at first but I picked it up eventually. When he offered I told him I appreciated it but I was already committed to a different activity. He understood but still helped out when he could.

Then several days ago I noticed some increased activity in the monster in the area. I was no stranger to them and had battled a few with little success. They seemed to be preparing for something but I didn't know what. The annoying thing was that my sister, Jess, and her husband and daughter, Mike and Autumn, were coming to visit. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew it was bad.

* * *

**(ok so I would never want this to happen to my family but something needs to happen for the story to progress as I want it to)**

I knew something was up the night Jess visited. There were monsters outside the house, and the only one who even remotely noticed was Mike. Which was weird. When I noticed he went out back I quietly followed. When I was next to him he said, "You see them, don't you?" I was shocked to say the least that he knew. I was even more shocked that he saw them, but I digress. I nodded and he turned and said, "Nothing should make them need to enter, as long as you leave them alone they leave you alone." And he went back inside. I took another glance at the woods out back and followed.

After supper, Mike had brought a weapon of sorts inside, but everyone called it an umbrella. I was confused till he explained to me, when we were alone, what the mist was and that I was clear-sited. He further said that the Greek and Roman gods were real. I was so ecstatic but he said if any monsters were to pop up to let him handle it. I objected but he said that he was trained and while I had some training, it wasn't to fight monsters. I didn't like it but I agreed.

Soon thing took a turn for the worst, a giant dog of some kind burst through the wall and attacked, I was able to get out of the way as was Jess and Mike, who grabbed Autumn, but the wall blasted open when my mom and dad were near it. They were hit in the head… and didn't move afterwards. Mike tried to fight it but a piece of sharp rock had pierced his right shoulder, which I assumed was his good arm. He died and then the monster turned on my sis. I let out a cry and jumped at it but it batted me away, leaving a big gash on my chest. I blacked out.

* * *

***End Flashback***

I ran forward and saw all of them were dead. I fell to my knees and cried with all my might screaming, "WHY? WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME? DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU FATES". Several minutes or crying later, I heard a growl and slowly turned to see the wolf dog thing right behind me ready to pounce. I saw Mike's sword behind the beast, so when it lunged I jumped over grabbed the sword turned and thrust it forward. Good thing to because after it missed, it turn and tried again only to meet the end of my sword. It burst into gold dust and scattered everywhere. I stood in shock before I heard the house creek section of the roof crumbled away. I looked and saw a strait path to a window. So I ran and jumped with all my might. I burst through and tumbled on the ground. I heard voices and looked up to see a firefighter picking me up. It was then I noticed that there was a truck and several people outside the house with the firefights… well fighting the fire.

They tried to take the sword from me but I held a firm grip. I heard the man trying to take it ask why I wouldn't let go and I said, "I belonged to my brother-in-law." He promised he would not lose it, and I reluctantly gave it to him. Soon after I blacked out.

* * *

**Wow now that was impressive if I do say so myself. Hope you all enjoy, R&R (Rate & Review for those who don't know) and hope to continue soon. Till then Moltake Out**


End file.
